Thoughts From The Heart
by Streamcloud
Summary: Have you ever wondered what cats think about their lives?Well, this is what they think, in my version!No flames allowed!
1. Sorreltail:Lost And Found

**Lost And Found**

I have lost my mother and father. I have lost my home. I have found

someone who loves me. I have found a mate for life. I have found three good friends. I have

lost my brother. I have found a family to care for. I have lost my other brother. I have lost my son. I have found comfort in my mate. Life is a game. A game of lost and found.

-Sorreltail of ThunderClan


	2. Crowfeather:Love Hurts

**Love Hurts**

It is hard to love. I thought she was the only one for me. When she died,it hurt so much. I

told myself I would never love anyone else. But then I fell in love with another. We ran away

together. But we had to go home to save the cats she loved. When she left me,it hurt so much.

I went back to my own home and chose someone I didn't love to prove my loyalty. We had a

son together. But I didn't love them. Because love hurts.

-Crowfeather of WindClan


	3. Ashfur:Used

**Used**

I thought she really loved me. I loved her and took care of her. Sometimes I was too protective of her

and she got cross at me. It didn't matter. It was almost perfect. I loved her. She loved me. It wasn't.

He was a shadow hovering over our relationship. She went back to him in the end. Then I knew I

was just a tool to make him jealous. She had loved him all along. I was used.

-Ashfur of ThunderClan


	4. Mothwing:Believing

**Believing**

I believed in them at first. But my brother broke my faith by telling me something about my moth's wing sign. I didn't believe in them anymore. It was crucial for me to believe in them. I tried, I really did. But I couldn't. Then I became a mentor. I taught her about herbs,

one of my medicine cat friends taught her about them. I may not believe anymore,but my

apprentice believes.

-Mothwing of RiverClan


	5. Littlecloud:Near Death

**Near Death**

It was turning blurred before my eyes. I knew I was near death. "Someone help..."I moaned. It hurt all over, especially in my chest. I thought I was dead when I opened my eyes. But I wasn't! Whitethroat lay beside me as he was fed herbs by a dark gray she-cay.That she-cat saved my life.

-Littlecloud of ShadowClan


	6. Danyka:Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I'm really mad here, people!! I get 117 hits on this and no one reviews!! Come on, are you too lazy to type just a few words? Don't mean to sound really mean, but can't you people try?

Please review or even flame me! I don't care!

**Tired out from screaming,**

**Danyka**


	7. Hawkfrost:Power

**Power**

The thought of power went to my head. Ruling over two Clans at once! The thought of it was

perfect. Too perfect. Too perfect to be true. But I wanted power! I would give anything for power!

Guess it went too far into my head. So I died. But one day I will have power. I will have POWER!

-Hawkfrost

**I thought Hawkfrost being crazy for power was kind of funny, so I decided to try it and I came **

**up with this! Thanks Spottednose Hawkfrosts Girl and Cometgaze for reviewing!-Danyka**


	8. Stormfur:Losing Everything

**Losing Everything**

I already didnt have my mother, but I had my Clan, father and sister. I made new friends on

my journey and met the love of my life. I lost my sister when she died and I lost Brook when I had to

leave for my own home. I lost my father when he was captured. I lost my beloved river home when

we left. I met Brook again. I could not bear to lose her either, so I stayed with her in her home. Doing this , I lost everything I had left, except her. Losing everything was worth it. -Stormfur


	9. Bluestar:Betrayal

**This one's for you, Spottednose Hawkfrost's Girl!**

**Betrayal**

I was betrayed. Betrayed by my own trusted deputy, of all cats! Everything was so hard to do now. I knew that anyone could betray me. Danger was everywhere. The threat of betrayal from my own Clan haunted me. I could not trust anyone anymore! Nothing will be right, no matter what I do. Only Fireheart will I trust. He won't ever betray me. He won't. He won't ever! - Bluestar


	10. Feathertail:I Had To Do It

**I Had To Do It**

I had to do it. Crowpaw would die if I didn't. I had to. I sprang up, away from Stormfur and hooked my claws onto a narrow talon of stone. It came loose and we plummeted down, me to my death. I wailed as I fell, wailed for everything I would lose, and I hit the floor of the cave with a sickening crunch. I lay there, broken inside. I had lost everything. But I had to do it. -Feathertail


	11. Snowkit:Carried Off

**Carried Off**

I was carried off by a hawk. It sank its thorn-sharp talons into me. It was so painful, yet so relieving. I would worry about my mother all alone, but she would heal. I would be free of my deafness, because StarClan would surely take my burden away, wouldn't they? I closed my eyes, enjoying the rushing sensation of flying as the hawk carried me off, flapping its wings strongly.


	12. Cinderpelt:Crippled

**This is for Maplepelt!**

**Crippled**

I ran towards the Thunderpath, hurrying to give Tigerclaw a message. I knew my mentor Fireheart would be angry at me to disobey his orders, but he would also be proud of me for taking this urgent message, too, so I didn't worry. Up ahead there was the tree where Tigerclaw should be waiting. He wasn't there, so I began to look for him. It was so fast, I barely registered the monster hitting me. All I knew now was pain in my back leg and I slipped into darkness. -Cinderpaw/pelt


	13. Danyka:Another Author's Note

Hi everyone who's reading this story right now, I'm so sorry but Thoughts From The Heart will stopped for a brief time until I finish writing my new story, Crossroads. You can see more info about Crossroads in my profile. I'm sorry everyone! -Danyka/Streamcloud


End file.
